Still Life (The Rolling Stones album)
}} Still Life is a live album by the Rolling Stones, released in 1982. Recorded during the band's American Tour 1981 in the latter portion of that year, it was released in time for their European Tour 1982 continuation the following summer. The album cover is a painting by Japanese artist Kazuhide Yamazaki, whose work inspired the tour's stage design. Release and reception |rev2 = Robert Christgau |rev2Score = B–http://www.robertchristgau.com/get_artist.php?name=rolling+stones |rev4 = MusicHound |rev4score = 1/5 |rev5 = Rolling Stone |rev5score = http://www.rollingstone.com/artists/therollingstones/albums/album/293597/review/5945350/still_life |rev6 = The Rolling Stone Album Guide |rev6score = }} The album was preceded by their cover of the Miracles' "Going to a Go-Go", which became a Top 30 hit in the United Kingdom and United States, while the follow-up single, "Time Is on My Side", reached the lower part of the UK charts. Still Life was a commercial success, reaching #4 in the UK and #5 in the U.S., going platinum there, but was not critically well-received, being admonished for sounding too slick and lacking any rough edges expected in a Rolling Stones performance. Former Stones bassist Bill Wyman may agree: the album received only a brief and dismissive mention in the otherwise heavily detailed chronicle of his life with the band, Rolling with the Stones. Of particular chagrin to Stones fans was the fact that nearly half of the Hampton Coliseum rendition of "Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)" was edited out for the release. In 1998, Still Life was remastered and reissued by Virgin Records, and again in 2010 by Universal Music. It was released on SHM-SACD in 2011 by Universal Music Japan. Track listing All songs by Mick Jagger and Keith Richards, except where noted. ;Side one #Intro: "Take the 'A' Train" (Billy Strayhorn) – 0:27 (Performed by Duke Ellington and His Orchestra) #"Under My Thumb" – 4:18 #"Let's Spend the Night Together" – 3:51 #"Shattered" – 4:11 #"Twenty Flight Rock" (Eddie Cochran, Ned Fairchild) – 1:48 #"Going to a Go-Go" (William Robinson, Warren Moore, Robert Rogers, Marvin Tarplin) – 3:21 ;Side two # "Let Me Go" – 3:37 #"Time Is on My Side" (Norman Meade) – 3:39 #"Just My Imagination (Running Away with Me)" (Norman Whitfield, Barrett Strong) – 5:23 #"Start Me Up" – 4:21 #"(I Can't Get No) Satisfaction" – 4:24 #Outro: "Star Spangled Banner" (Trad) – 0:48 (arranged and performed by Jimi Hendrix) Personnel ;The Rolling Stones *Mick Jagger – lead vocals, guitar *Keith Richards – guitar, backing vocals *Ronnie Wood – guitar, backing vocals *Charlie Watts – drums *Bill Wyman – bass guitar ;Additional personnel *Ian McLagan – keyboards *Ian Stewart – piano *Ernie Watts – saxophone ;Technical *Recorded by Bob Clearmountain and David Hewitt with the Record Plant Remote (New York) *Mixed by Bob Clearmountain at Power Station Studios *Front cover painting by Kazuhide Yamazaki *Mastered by Bob Ludwig at Masterdisk (original LP and 1998 remastered CD) Charts and certifications Charts ;Album ;Singles Certifications References See also *''Let's Spend the Night Together'' (film) Category:1982 live albums Category:Albums produced by The Glimmer Twins Category:The Rolling Stones live albums Category:Rolling Stones Records live albums Category:Virgin Records live albums Category:English-language live albums Category:1982 albums